<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hearty Joke by op-sheepy (opsheepy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623960">A Hearty Joke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/opsheepy/pseuds/op-sheepy'>op-sheepy (opsheepy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hearty Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/opsheepy/pseuds/op-sheepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three teenaged boys wearing funny hats and a fluffy white bear sail around the North Blue in a yellow submarine. They called themselves the Heart Pirates and they sailed under a pirate captain named Law.</p><p>It sounded like the setup of a joke and most other pirates thought so too. Up until Law ripped someone's heart out and held it up for everyone to see.</p><p>Suddenly, 'Heart Pirates' didn't sound as cutesy anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bepo &amp; Penguin &amp; Shachi, Heart Pirates &amp; Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hearty Drabbles [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hearty Joke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">Three teenaged boys wearing uniforms with funny hats and a fluffy white bear sail around the North Blue in a yellow submarine. They call themselves the Heart Pirates under a pirate captain named Law. Following the usual convention, they would have been called the Law Pirates.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">It sounded like the setup of a joke and most other pirates thought so too, with some purposely seeking them out like the ones that had the four of them surrounded at the moment. With booming voices, they laughed and laughed, slapping their knees and wiping their eyes. Shachi rolled his when they started cooing and making heart shapes with their hands.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"You're called the Heart Pirates!?" the other captain asked between snorts as he loomed over theirs threateningly. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">With a smile that should have been fair warning to anyone who didn't have an impaired sense of self-preservation, Law nodded, "Yes, we are." And then, before anyone could register what had happened, he was holding a still beating heart in the palm of one hand, sidestepping the body that slumped forward.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Shachi snorted. Guess the joke wasn't quite as funny with props because no one was laughing anymore.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p md-focus">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">Well, no one from their enemies. The captain was still chuckling a bit and Shachi was trying to stifle his giggles at the idea that formed in his head.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Before the pirates could snap out of their stupor and because Shachi couldn't help himself, "Oy, Bepo. Looks like we'll be having a favorite of yours tonight. Remember those cravings you mentioned the other day?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Both Bepo and Penguin perked up, delighted but for different reasons. "Really?" The latter slung an arm around the bear and grinned back at Shachi. "Yep. You're a growing young bear. Gotta get all the protein you can get. We'll even prepare it the way you like best," the widening grin was turned towards the enemy, "raw."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Really, captain?" Sweet, oblivious, Bepo asked.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Tossing the heart casually from one hand to the other and ignoring the wary eyes following the movement, Law looked at Shachi and raised a brow. "I thought that was supposed to be a surprise?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Ah, but there's no use keeping it secret now. Besides, we suddenly have a lot of extra on our hands. Bepo can even choose." He looked deliberately at the slumped form and smirked at their uneasy spectators. "Or maybe he doesn't have to and he can just have as much as he wants."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Bepo beamed, mouth widening into a grin, sharp teeth on full display. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">There was a clatter, weapons dropping, feet running, and then the other crew was gone. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Shachi held on for several moments before he burst out laughing. "Pfft. Raw. Nice one, Penguin!" </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Penguin grinned at him then clapped Bepo on the back. "Good job, Bepo! That was perfect!"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Confused, Bepo tilted his head at them. "Does this mean we're not having salmon sashimi?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Shachi bent down towards the unconscious body and started patting it down thouroughly. "Oh, you're getting your salmon. And as promised you get to choose any and as many." With a triumphant grin, he held out two small pouches and jangled them.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Law shook his head. He didn't turn fast enough for Shachi to miss the smile on his face as he began walking away. "We need to hurry before the market closes." Law tossed the heart back towards the body not bothering to check as it landed perfectly in the gaping chest hole.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">There weren't too many that dared to laugh at them after that incident which was a shame because Shachi really liked the punchline.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A sextuple(?)/hexa(?) drabble about early Heart Pirates and their notoriety. This was going to be just a regular old drabble but Shachi kinda hijacked it. Then the word count went up up up and it also spawned another lengthier more serious one that I may or may not publish.</p><p>Feel free to leave a message to tell me what you think. :) <br/> </p><p>Tumblr : <a href="http://op-sheepy.tumblr.com">op-sheepy.tumblr.com</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>